The present invention relates to a production process for acrylic acid. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process for producing acrylic acid stably at a high yield over a long period of time in subjecting acrolein or acrolein-containing gas to vapor phase oxidation with an oxidizing catalyst to produce acrylic acid.
Acrylic acid is industrially produced on a large scale by a catalytic vapor phase oxidation of acrolein. In this case, acrolein-containing gas obtained by subjecting propylene to vapor phase oxidation with an oxidizing catalyst containing molybdenum and bismuth as essential components is generally used for a reaction raw material as it is or by adding air and steam thereto. Accordingly, acrylic acid is usually produced by so-called two-step reaction comprising a former step for subjecting propylene to catalytic vapor phase oxidation to form acrolein and a latter step for subjecting acrolein-containing gas obtained in this former step to catalytic vapor phase oxidation to produce acrylic acid.
In the two-step reaction described above, however, the acrolein-containing gas obtained in the former step has a high reactivity to bring about an after-reaction at a high temperature, and not only acrolein is oxidized to carbon monooxide and carbon dioxide, but also sudden heat generation and a change in the volume are caused, so that there is a problem in terms of safety. Accordingly, the acrolein-containing gas obtained in the former step is quickly cooled down to a safe temperature at which the after-reaction does not take place.
Accordingly, the acrolein-containing gas fed to the latter step has a lower temperature than the reaction temperature or is heated up to the reaction temperature at most if heated again by pre-heating. The reasons thereof are not only to prevent, as described above, the after-reaction of acrolein but also because of the risk that an introduction of the acrolein-containing gas having a higher temperature than the reaction temperature makes it impossible to sufficiently control the reaction and therefore causes an abnormal reaction such as a run-away reaction.
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 229984/1993 is an improved reaction temperature program for the purpose of elevating a conversion of acrolein and a selectivity of acrylic acid. It is described therein that acrolein-containing gas is pre-heated to a temperature which is higher by 0 to 20xc2x0 C. than an inlet temperature of a reaction layer and then introduced into the reaction layer. However, it is an essential requisite in this process that a temperature of the second reaction zone at an outlet side of the reaction layer is lowered than a temperature of the first reaction zone at an inlet side and the reaction temperature is lowered by 5 to 40xc2x0 C.
With respect to a production of acrylic acid from acrolein, it has been a continuous research subject for technicians still now in the technical field concerned to enhance the yield of acrylic acid and lower the product cost thereof. The process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 229984/1993 described above is not yet sufficiently satisfactory.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved process for producing acrylic acid from acrolein stably at a high yield over an extended period of time.
As described above, in the conventional process, the acrolein-containing gas fed to the latter step has a lower temperature than the reaction temperature or is heated up to the reaction temperature at highest if heated again by pre-heating, and therefore the catalyst in the vicinity of a gas inlet in the catalyst layer does not sufficiently display an oxidation function thereof. In other words, the above catalyst layer fulfills a function only as a preheating layer for heating the gas up to the reaction temperature. Intensive investigations continued by the present inventors paying attentions to the above matter have resulted in finding that if acrolein-containing gas is introduced into the catalyst layer at a higher temperature than the reaction temperature, the whole catalyst layer is effectively utilized and the yield of acrylic acid from acrolein is raised and that this rise in the yield of acrylic acid is more effectively obtained by controlling the temperature of the reaction layer so that it becomes higher from the inlet side of the gas to the outlet side.
Thus, according to the present invention, provided is a process for subjecting acrolein or acrolein-containing gas to catalytic vapor phase oxidation to produce acrylic acid, characterized by controlling the reaction so that the following equations (1) and (2) are satisfied:
1xc2x0 C.xe2x89xa6T0xe2x88x92T1xe2x89xa615xc2x0 C.xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
T1 less than T2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
wherein T0 represents a temperature of acrolein or the acrolein-containing gas in an inlet of a catalyst layer; T1 represents a temperature in an inlet part of the catalyst layer; and T2 represents a temperature in an outlet part of the catalyst layer.
Either acrolein obtained by organic synthesis or acrolein-containing gas obtained by subjecting propylene to catalytic vapor phase oxidation in, for example, a two-step reaction may be used for a starting material used in the present invention. This acrolein-containing gas includes gas obtained by adding thereto, if necessary, oxygen (air), steam and substantially inert gas and gas obtained by separating acrolein and then adding thereto oxygen (air), steam and substantially inert gas. For the sake of convenience, they are hereinafter called generically acrolein-containing gas to explain the present invention.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram for explaining the temperature (T0) of the acrolein-containing gas in the inlet of the catalyst layer, the temperature (T1) in the inlet part of the catalyst layer and the temperature (T2) in the outlet part of the catalyst layer, wherein 1 represents a catalyst-filled layer, and 2 represents a heat transfer medium surrounding the catalyst-filled layer.
The temperature (T1) in the inlet part of the catalyst layer and the temperature (T2) in the outlet part of the catalyst layer mean respectively the temperatures of the heat transfer media adjacent to the inlet part of the catalyst layer and the outlet part of the catalyst layer. The inlet part of the catalyst layer and the outlet part of the catalyst layer mean respectively areas falling in a range of 200 mm from the inlet end of the catalyst layer and the outlet end of the catalyst layer, and the temperatures of the heat transfer media adjacent thereto mean the average temperatures of the heat transfer media in these areas.
The present invention is characterized by that the temperature (T0) of the acrolein-containing gas in the inlet of the catalyst layer is elevated by 1 to 15xc2x0 C., preferably 2 to 10xc2x0 C. higher than the temperature (T1) in the inlet part of the catalyst layer (T0xe2x88x92T1=1 to 15xc2x0 C., preferably 2 to 10xc2x0 C.) and that the temperature (T2) in the outlet part of the catalyst layer is elevated higher, preferably 1 to 10xc2x0 C. higher than the temperature (T1) in the inlet part of the catalyst layer (T1 less than T2, preferably T2xe2x88x92T1=1 to 10xc2x0 C.).
If T0xe2x88x92T1 is lower than 1xc2x0 C., the sufficiently high yield of acrylic acid is not obtained, and if it exceeds 15xc2x0 C., the yield of acrylic acid is rather reduced. Further, in the case of T1xe2x89xa7T2, the sufficiently high yield of acrylic acid is not obtained.
A process for producing acrylic acid from propylene according to a two-step method comprises usually a former step in which propylene is subjected to vapor phase oxidation in the presence of an oxidation catalyst to produce acrolein-containing gas, a cooling step in which the acrolein-containing gas fed from the former step is quenched to prevent an after reaction of acrolein and a latter step in which the acrolein-containing gas is subjected to vapor phase oxidation in the presence of an oxidation catalyst to obtain acrylic acid. In the case of such two-step reaction method, T0, T1 and T2 are controlled in the latter step according to the present invention.
Conditions in carrying out this two-step reaction shall not specifically be restricted, and the reaction can be carried out according to conditions usually used. A shell and tube type fixed bed reactor is usually used for the reactor. In addition thereto, a fixed bed reactor such as a plate heat transfer type reactor can be used as well. Carbon steel and stainless steel which are usually used can be used for a material of the reactor.
One specific example of the oxidation catalyst used in the former step includes a catalyst represented by the following formula (1):
MoaBibFecAdBeCfDgOxxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
wherein Mo represents molybdenum; Bi represents bismuth; Fe represents iron; A represents at least one element selected from cobalt and nickel; B represents at least one element selected from alkaline metal, alkaline earth metal and thalium; C represents at least one element selected from tungsten, silicon, aluminum, zirconium and titanium; D represents at least one element selected from phosphorus, tellurium, antimony, tin, cerium, lead, niobium, manganese, arsenic and zinc; O represents oxygen; and when a is 12, b is 0.1 to 10; c is 0.1 to 20; d is 2 to 20; e is 0.001 to 10; f is 0 to 30; g is 0 to 4; and x is a value determined by the oxidation conditions of the respective elements.
Further, one specific example of the latter step catalyst used in the latter step includes a catalyst represented by the following formula (2):
MoaVbAcBdCeDfOxxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
wherein Mo represents molybdenum; V represents vanadium; A represents at least one element selected from copper, cobalt, bismuth and iron; B represents at least one element selected from antimony, tungsten and niobium; C represents at least one element selected from silicon, aluminum, zirconium and titanium; D represents at least one element selected from alkaline metal, alkaline earth metal, thalium, phosphorus, tellurium, tin, cerium, lead, manganese and zinc; O represents oxygen; and when a is 12, b is 0.1 to 10; c is 0.1 to 20; d is 0.1 to 20; e is 0.001 to 10; f is 0 to 30; and x is a value determined by the oxidation conditions of the respective elements.
In general, the acrolein-containing gas coming from the former step has a temperature of 300xc2x0 C. or higher and therefore is usually quenched to 200 to 250xc2x0 C. in the cooling step in order to prevent an after-oxidation of acrolein. Subsequently, an oxidation reaction is carried out usually at a temperature of 250 to 300xc2x0 C. in the latter step.
A method for controlling the temperature (T0) of the acrolein-containing gas in the inlet of the catalyst layer and the temperature (T1) in the inlet part of the catalyst layer to 1xc2x0 C.xe2x89xa6T0xe2x88x92T1xe2x89xa615xc2x0 C., preferably 2xc2x0 C.xe2x89xa6T0xe2x88x92T1xe2x89xa610xc2x0 C. in the latter step shall not specifically be restricted. There can be employed, for example, (1) a method in which the acrolein-containing gas is heated again by usually used preheating operation such as heat exchange, (2) a method in which the degree of cooling in the cooling step is controlled (that is, controlled so that the gas is not cooled too much) and then the acrolein-containing gas is heated again in the same manner as in (1) (this can reduce energy loss) and (3) a method in which a new heating means is provided to heat again the acrolein-containing gas.
Further, a method for controlling the temperature (T1) in the inlet part of the catalyst layer and the temperature (T2) in the outlet part of the catalyst layer to T1 less than T2, preferably 1xc2x0 C.xe2x89xa6T2xe2x88x92T1xe2x89xa610xc2x0 C. shall not specifically be restricted as well and includes various methods. There can suitably be selected, for example, (1) a method in which a circulating amount of molten salt as a heat transfer medium is varied, (2) a method in which the circulating amount is varied by taking out a heat transfer medium in the middle and (3) a method in which a heat transfer medium is introduced from the inlet part of the catalyst layer and taken out from the outlet part.
According to the present invention, the whole catalyst layer can effectively be used, and therefore the sufficiently high yield of acrylic acid can be obtained even if the temperature (T1) in the inlet part of the catalyst layer is set lower, for example, by 1 to 10xc2x0 C. as compared with those of conventional methods. This can reduce heating energy required for heating again the acrolein-containing gas.
The present invention has been explained based on the two-step reaction method, but the present invention shall not be restricted thereto. The present invention can be applied as well to a production process for acrylic acid in which a former step reaction for obtaining mainly acrolein by a catalytic vapor phase oxidation of propylene or propylene-containing gas and a latter step reaction for obtaining acrylic acid by a catalytic vapor phase oxidation of acrolein-containing gas are carried out in a single reactor. In this case, the effects of the present invention can be obtained by controlling the temperature (T0) of the acrolein-containing gas in the inlet of the catalyst layer, the temperature (T1) in the inlet part of the catalyst layer and the temperature (T2) in the outlet part of the catalyst layer in the latter step reaction in the manner described above.